


Late Nights

by Cumbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Oh Sehun, CEO Park Chanyeol, Cock Warming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Rimming, Top Park Chanyeol, this is my first time writing fluff...deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumbaek/pseuds/Cumbaek
Summary: Chanyeol comes home late from work and tries to make up for it.





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Go read Sickly Sweet Synths by Hyperionova...this whole thing is based on that fic.

Being the CEO of his father's company required Chanyeol to come home late every night. The stacks of paperwork on his desk laid in front of him untouched. Chanyeol heaved out a worn out sigh just looking at them. It was around 1:30 when he decided he needed nothing more than his husband's warmth. He lazily picked up his laptop and shoved it inside his bag. Chanyeol felt as if he was about to faint if he stayed in his cabin any more.

The parking lot was dead silent, only his car was standing there in the cold of the night. He quickly drove to their mansion. Creeping inside trying not to wake up anyone. The nagging of his mother was the last thing he needed right now. 

He was not surprised to find Sehun sleeping with his back towards his. He hastily removed his tie and shirt before climbing on the bed. He then laid his hand against the curve of his husband's waist. Snuggling against Sehun felt like absolute heaven, Chanyeol decided. As if on instinct Sehun stirred in his sleep and rolled over to face Chanyeol.  
"You're late" Sehun mumbled sleepily  
"I know, I'm sorry " Chanyeol said, guilt taking over.

He was supposed to be back 4 hours ago. Sehun had arranged their date in a fancy restaurant and was elated when his husband confirmed about him coming home early today. But later, he had to call and tell him about not making back home tonight. Both Chanyeol and Sehun were used to him sleeping in the office. 

After a good crying session, Sehun had finally fallen asleep. He moved his arm around Chanyeol's neck. Chanyeol then pulled him closer by his waist. He buried his face in Sehun's hair, inhaling the sweet scent of his coconut shampoo. A minute ago all he wanted was to sleep. But now he just wants to make Sehun less mad at him.

"Sehun, are you awake?" Chanyeol asked

"mhhm" he hummed in response.

"I want to make it up to you"

"Chanyeol..." he sighed "I am exhausted right now, I don't want to have sex"

"I didn't say anything about having sex...just turn around and turn on the lamp."

He did what he was told to do. He heard some shuffling and felt a large hand against his ass, kneading it. An excited chill ran down his spine. Before he could say something, Chanyeol pulled this pants down along with his underwear. He gave both of his ass cheeks a few good squeezes before pulling them apart to expose the tight pink ring of muscle. 

"Tell me Sehun, did you miss this while I was away or did you touch yourself ?" Chanyeol asked while stroking his hole, watching how it twitches with every touch.

"I did not." Sehun said while gritting his teeth to stop the whimpers escaping his mouth.

Chanyeol just hummed and teased his husband's asshole a little more. Without any warning, Sehun felt a hot, wet tongue licking his opening. Chanyeol started off slowly, sucking on his hole like his life depended on it. Sehun was a whimpering mess, moaning for more. He could hear filthy noises of slurping from down there. 

About a minute passed by and he was slowly pushing his tongue inside. Once he entered this husband with his tongue he was met with tight heat surrounding him. He pulled his tongue out to just stare at the meal in front of him for a moment. Chanyeol thanked all the Gods for making this man his husband and got back to eating him out. He brought his fingers to Sehun's mouth, silently telling him to suck on them. Sehun wasted no time and put his mouth to use. He then inserted those lubricated fingers into him along with his tongue. 

Chanyeol now had three of his fingers up Sehun's ass. He knew he was close but still didn't pull away. He stilled when he heard Sehun"s voice. "I hope you know that I haven't changed my mind about not having sex" Sehun declared. 

Chanyeol sighed, pulling his fingers out. Reaching over Sehun he turned off the lamp. He then turned Sehun around so he was facing him again. 

Sehun felt the blunt tip of Chanyeol's dick against his hole. Before he could say anything Chanyeol put his finger on Sehun's mouth telling him to shut up. 

"Relax, I'm not going to fuck you, let me just... stay in there." He said and entered Sehun.

The tight heat surrounding his dick made him feel like cumming just like that. Sehun moved his arms around Chanyeol to claw at his muscled back. Chanyeol did not make a move to change their position and laid just like that. in each other's embrace. 

The next morning when Sehun woke up the dick up his ass had already slipped out. Soon after him, Chanyeol woke up and they just cuddled there for one more hour without saying anything.

"You should take the day off" Sehun mumbled

"I was thinking the same, let's go to that date you had booked today"

"It was last night Chanyeol. I don't think the reservations are still useful"

"Then let's go on a trip"

"On the hill?" Sehun asked, feeling a bit happy at the fact that for once, it's not him who is planning things.


End file.
